The present invention relates to fabrication of quantum computing devices, and more specifically, to verification of a design layout for multi-qubit systems.
In quantum computing, a qubit or quantum bit is a unit of quantum information, the quantum analogue of the classical bit. A qubit is a two-state quantum-mechanical system, such as the polarization of a single photon: here the two states are vertical polarization and horizontal polarization. In a classical system, a bit would have to be in one state or the other. However, quantum mechanics allows the qubit to be in a superposition of both states at the same time, a property that is fundamental to quantum computing. Several implementations of quantum computers are based on superconducting circuits. These types of implementations typically contain Josephson Junctions. The properties of the Josephson Junction can have significant effect on the performance of the circuits.